dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuzawa
Yuzawa is a minor supporting character in DRAMAtical Murder. He is a member of Scratch. Appearance Yuzawa is a slender young man with light skin. He has short, scruffy green hair and slightly noticeable cheekbones. He wears a black studded vest with belts on the shoulders with the inside of the color being pink (representing his team's color), as well as a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. Despite his younger appearance than most Scratch members, his voice is a bit deeper than he would appear to have. Personality Yuzawa has a typical "punk" personality when introduced. He is very loyal to Mink and his plans, doing his assigned tasks without question. Though often stern, forward and typically annoyed with Aoba's naivety, he does seem to have a caring side he doesn't show often until the end of Mink's route. Like Kou and Hagima, Yuzawa is always seen and heard together with Takemoto, another Scratch member. Story Common Route Yuzawa is introduced in the common route before Mink beats another Scratch member for almost taking advantage of Aoba in his room. He remarks that Mink looked "pissed" and was surprised he did not beat Aoba as well since he was the one they were after the whole time, in an almost disappointed tone. Mink's Route Yuzawa appears in Mink's route when Aoba and Mink walk to Platinum Jail's warehouses. He and the rest of Scratch were hiding out there to move along with Mink's plan, supplying them all with an arsenal of firearms. When Akushima and his police force arrive prompting a shoot-out to happen, Aoba uses his voice to stop everyone from firing. However, this results in not only the police collapsing from his power, but also Scratch as well. Mink and Aoba then flee, causing Aoba to feel immense guilt over what he had done to Scratch. He, Takemoto and the rest of Scratch appear again later but this time as hostages of Akushima's force. With the help of Aoba, the team is able to be set free and hold off the police force, allowing Mink and Aoba to reach Toue without any interference. Yuzawa and Takemoto each tell Aoba that he better look out for Mink, entrusting their leader to him. After Aoba fails to stop Mink from killing Toue and ultimately himself, he is stopped down the stairs by a possessed Akushima. Yuzawa and Takemoto attempt to get in between them but Aoba tells both to leave for their own safety and that he will handle matters. Both Scratch members reluctantly agree and run off. After Aoba scraps Akushima, he escapes with both him and Tori (whose chip was put into Mink's motorcycle) before the tower falls. They meet outside with Scratch until Tori drives back in, attempting to go back for Mink. As Aoba tries to stop him, Yuzawa grabs Aoba's shoulder and stops him, sayng that everything is fine and they need to leave. Aoba tries to protest, but immediately notices everyone's solemn expressions, realizing that it is too late for any of them to go back for either Mink or Tori. Before the leave, Aoba goes to carry Akushima back with them as he says he can't just leave him to die there. Yuzawa groans in annoyance and helps Aoba carry him, much to Aoba's happiness. He says he is grateful as Yuzawa merely responds that he's only helping him because it would be stupid if Aoba died and Akushima lived. After the fall of Oval Tower, Aoba went to have one last conversation with Yuzawa and Takemoto. They fondly explain that it was Mink who managed to get them all out of a Nothern District prison which subjected them to the lights and Dye Music and later forming Scratch. They both laugh how Mink literally beat them all back to their senses and how his plans went smoothly from the very start. Yuzawa tells Aoba that he and everyone else in Scratch firmly believe that Mink is alive, as he's the kind of man who wouldn't die so easily. DRAMAtical Murder Drama CD Vol.3 - Mink Towards the end of the CD, Mink tells Aoba that should they visit Midorijima together again, he would like to meet up with the rest of Scratch as they all played an important role in his life. Aoba remarks that it's a good idea since Scratch loved Mink very much, however Mink uncharacteristically expresses how worried and insecure he is if they won't remember him since his appearance changed so much. Aoba laughs and says they would definitely remember him no matter how Mink looked. Relationships Takemoto Yuzawa and Takemoto are always heard together, implying they are close friends. They often talk to each other and back the other up in physical confrontations and even accompany Aoba together when talking about Mink. Mink Yuzawa holds a great deal of respect and admiration for Mink. During the game, he's shown nothing but loyalty by obeying orders from Mink, often feeling immense guilt if he does or says something wrong. Yuzawa is shown to be immensely sad when Mink and Tori presumably fall along with the tower. When talking to Aoba with Takemoto, Yuzawa mentions that the real Mink he and the rest of Scratch knew was not an awful person, implying that Mink sometimes showed them all his true self on occasion. He then tells Aoba with confidence that Mink wouldn't die so easily and that they all hope they can see him again someday. Aoba Seragaki Although initially treating him as a child and an annoyance, Yuzawa eventually warms up to Aoba. While he and the rest of Scratch face off against Akushima's police force, Yuzawa holds Aoba responsible for Mink's well-being, showing that he holds a large amount of trust in him. He and Takemoto later go off to find him and Mink out of worry and try to help Aoba when cornered by Akushima. However, Aoba tells them to run off to safety, resulting in both men to begrudgingly leave Aoba but order him to come back safe. As the tower later collapses, Yuzawa comforts Aoba by telling them they have to leave without MInk, as their and Aoba's safety was Mink's main priority. Before Aoba goes along with them, he carries Akushima stating that even though he's a pain, he can't just leave him there to die. Seeing Aoba struggle, Yuzawa sighs heavily and helps him carry the other man, prompting Aoba to give him a gleeful smile and expresses his gratitude. Yuzawa states that he's only helping Aoba because it would be very stupid if he died while someone like Akushima lived. In the end, he and Takemoto treat Aoba like a younger brother, understanding how much Mink wanted him safe. Later on after going back to Midorijima, Aoba mentions that he will bump into Scratch sometimes and even sat down to talk with Yuzawa and Takemoto about Mink. Category:Scratch Category:Character Category:Male Characters